Realm of Death
Plot In outer space, a Highbreed mothership hovers. Inside, the Highbreed Supreme, Worzel, sits on his throne. Another Highbreed enters. Worzel: Have you accomplished the mission? Highbreed: Yes, sir. Vilgaxia is neutralized. Worzel: And its inhabitats? Highbreed: Most of them...escaped, sir. Worzel: You are a disgrace to the Highbreed! Highbreed: But sir- A loud sound is heard, and a mutant Galvanic Mechamorph with red lines crashes in through the entrance to the throne room. Worzel: Who dares to interrupt the Highbreed Supreme? Mechamorph: I am Malware, and I'm taking over your operations. Worzel: Says who? Malware: Me. Worzel: You are in no position to do so. Malware: Then, I challenge you to a one-on-one battle for dominion. Worzel: You, a puny lower breed, are challenging me, a superior being, to a battle? Ha! Worzel gets up from his throne and cracks his knuckles. Malware shoots laser at Worzel, who smashes against the throne. Worzel then shoots darts at Malware, which easily pass through him. Worzel: Impossible! Malware runs towards him and punches him repeatedly. Worzel: You will pay! He kicks Malware across the face. Malware: Oof! Malware shoots laser right into Worzel's chest. '' 'grabbing his chest in pain: Aah! Malware grabs him and swings him around, throwing him across the room at a wall. '''Malware: Yield. Worzel: N-Never! Malware runs towards him and punches him. Worzel falls to the ground unconscious. Malware: I am now your superior. I now rule the Highbreed! A few Highbreed enter the room. Malware: My first command is for you to bring me your servants, the DNAliens. 2: Yes, sir. Malware: Next, find Ben 23 and eliminate him. I will not have him interfering with my plans. Ben is giving a speech to the public. Many people are crowding around him, including Tetrax and Sevenseven. Most of them have their smartphones out, ready to take pictures. Ben: To everyone here, I have a special announcement to make. Yesterday, another me, Ben 10, came to this timeline. He taught me that being a hero means I have to exact justice, not to necessarily be famous, and that's why I now promise to be a better hero, and more importantly, a better person. People clap and cheer. Tetrax and Sevenseven approach him. Tetrax: You did a good thing, Ben. Ben: Thanks, Tetrax. Sevenseven: Adhki euhc rolv. Ben: Dude, what did you say? Tetrax: I think he wanted to congratulate you. The door of Mr. Gyro breaks off and a few one-eyed, golden-skinned aliens with exposed brains called DNAliens enter, their tentacle mouths exposed. Ben's fans and the workers at the restaurant run out of the door, screaming. Ben: Evil monster hater aliens? It's so gyro time. As he is about to slam down on the Hero Watch, a Conductoid DNAlien spits sticky goo at it. The goo engulfs the entire Hero Watch. Ben: Hey! My watch! The Hero Watch beeps and emits sparks. Tetrax and Sevenseven stand in front of Ben, protecting him from the DNAliens. Ben: My Hero Watch isn't working! Tetrax: That was a Conductoid DNAlien. His goo is probably glitching out your Omnitrix. Don't worry. We got this. Right, Sevenseven? Sevenseven: Berde, jelk! Tetrax: No, we don't. Tetrax punches a DNAlien. Sevenseven: Lracvh, rufdegahaharte te te? Tetrax: Yes, of course we have to. Sevenseven fires four rockets at three human DNAliens. Ben: C'mon, Hero Watch, work! The Conductoid DNAlien from earlier runs towards him. Ben runs out of Mr. Gyro, looking at his Hero Watch. Watch: Systems corrupted and destroyed. Shut down initiated. The emblem turns grey. Ben runs further and turns to an alley, but the DNAlien doesn't notice and proceeds with finding Ben elsewhere. Ben: My watch! Where's that tiny guy who made my Hero Watch? Ashmutt? Azmuck? In a flash of blue light, Azmuth teleports in on Ben's left arm. Azmuth: It's Azmuth, and I have noticed the damage done to the Omnitrix. Ben: How? Azmuth: I have recently decided to monitor your activities daily. Ben: It's not my fault. Azmuth: Surprisingly, I believe you. Well, I'm afraid this is goodbye to the Omnitrix, Ben Tennyson. Omnitrix, decouple. The Hero Watch unlatches from Ben's wrist and Azmuth grabs it, shuddering as the goo drops on him. Ben: What? Why did you take it away from me? Azmuth: You didn't let me finish. I'm going to present you with a new Omnitrix. Azmuth is covered in blue light, teleporting out, and comes back a few seconds later with a new Hero Watch. Azmuth: Behold, the Omnitrix's incomplete successor, the Ultimatrix. Ben's eyes widen. Ben: But I thought you didn't trust me. Azmuth: I have faith in you, Ben. Your grandfather is no longer around to wear it and I am certainly too busy to save the universe. Do me proud, young Tennyson. The Ultimatrix latches onto Ben's left wrist. Azmuth: Wield this carefully, Ben Tennyson. He smiles at Ben and teleports out in a flash of blue light exhaling deeply: Here goes. He twists the dial. A blue 3-D hologram of Muck Amuck appears. Ben's eyes widen. Ben: It's gonna take me a while to get used to this. He presses the dial and is engulfed by a blue light. He appears in a dark blue background as the transformation track begins playing. His arms are spread out wide. His internal and external body dissolves into blue slime. He morphs into a humanoid shape and two eyes form on his face, followed by the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest Amuck: Muck Amuck! He runs back to Mr. Gyro, where Tetrax is on the ground, covered with goo, and Sevenseven is punching a human DNAlien. Amuck: Everybody, freeze! Sevenseven: Wyg ir kd? Tetrax: I think it is. Ben, is that you? Amuck: Yes. Now, time for a beatdown. Muck Amuck runs towards a DNAlien, who spits slime at him, which he simply absorbs. Amuck: Hee hee. That tickles. He punches a few humans DNAliens. One of them grabs Muck Amuck's anti-gravity projector, pulling him with it. Amuck: Hey! Sevenseven shifts his hands into cannons and shoots missiles at the DNAlien with Muck Amuck's anti-gravity projector. Muck Amuck recollects. A few DNAliens jump on Muck Amuck, who kicks a few off him. Amuck: Hel-Help! Muck Amuck tries to push the rest, to no avail. Amuck: I need to train with my aliens. Sevenseven flies towards Tetrax and shifts his left cannon back into a hand and claws the goo, releasing Tetrax. He gets up and wipes the rest of the goo off him. Sevenseven: Uirwgl. Tetrax shoots crystals at a few DNAliens, who fall down. Amuck: We're outnumbered. He shapeshifts into a puddle and slithers towards a DNAlien, who repeatedly spits slime at him, who backs away towards a wall, shapeshifting back to his original shape. Tetrax: Try transforming into someone else! Amuck: I can do that? He concentrates and is covered in blue light, transforming. Man: Charcoal Man! He shoots fire at the DNAliens, who spit slime at the fire, running off. Charcoal Man's eyes widen. The slime and fire combine and explode, making Mr. Gyro crumble on Charcoal Man and co. Worzel: The DNAliens have seemed to stall Tennyson. Malware: Your orders were to destroy him! Bah! Go and acquire some technology for me. Worzel nods and walks away. Charcoal Man emerges from a pile of debris. Man: Seriously? He removes the debris off of Tetrax and helps him get up. Man: Oh, man. I didn't get to kick those evil monster hater aliens' butts. He reverts back to Ben in a flash of blue light as Sevenseven emerges from the debris. walking among the debris: I'm gonna go to my headquarters. Tetrax: Ben, wait! We need to clean up this mess! Ben stops in his tracks and turns around, sighing. Ben is playing a video game based off himself. Game Ben: Going Vomit Ben! Ben: It's Vomit Man! Seriously, it's third game based off me and they still mispronounce my aliens. They still call Feedback Plug Man, and they also thought Giant Manster was Giant Monster. Tetrax: Perhaps you should take a rest. Ben: That's what I'm doing. Tetrax facepalms. A Highbreed enters the throne room. hiding his hands behind his back: Master, we have retreived... He opens his right hand, revealing a red Techadon cube. Highbreed: Many of our DNAliens have perished. Malware grabs the cube and absorbs it into his skin, glowing. Malware: The power! Ben is still playing the same game, with Tetrax and Sevenseven watching. Ben I'm so delightfully bored. He hears laser blasts coming from outside. Ben runs towards the window and sees an army of 10 or so Techadon robots. Sevenseven: Ryfgh tyjfs kdf dgdv. Tetrax: He's right. Let's go. Ben and co. exit the headquarters, to see Techadons of different colors blasting buildings with laser blasts. Ben: It's gyro time! He twists the dial of the Ultimatrix, and a hologram of Magnethead pops up. As Ben is about to slam the dial, a Techadon blasts the ground near Ben. He jumps back and the hologram switches from Magnethead to Water Sprout. Ben presses the dial and is covered in blue light. As the transformation track begins playing, Ben appears in a dark blue background, his arms spread out. His skeletal structure increases and his middle and index finger merge to make four fingers for each hand. His fingers grow longer and sharper, and his eyes become fully blue. Red and black armor grows on his body, from his legs to his neck. Black spots appear on his shouders, thighs and knees. His head reshapes and his mouth closes. His hair forms into a red hood over his head and on his neck. Barnacles grow on his palms, one on each. Water Sprout pumps his fist in the air. Sprout: Water Sprout! Aw, man. Oh, well. He must have some use. He shoots water at a couple of Techadons colored orange and red. They emit sparks and fall to the ground. Sprout: This is so easy. He shoots water at the other Techadons, to no avail. Tetrax: They must be adapting to the others' weaknesses. Sevenseven: Uoehjrh eukf reyh sfgkoe. Tetrax: He's right. Let's do this! He shoots crystal shards at a blue Techadon, who emits sparks and falls to the ground. Another one, colored silver, runs towards Tetrax and shoots laser at him, who creates a crystal shield to block the laser. Tetrax: Yes! The Techadon walks behind the shield and pushes Tetrax to the ground, stepping on his chest. Sevenseven: Rhdh eure eyhd. Sprout: Working on it. Water Sprout jumps on the Techadon on Tetrax and tries to rip off its head, to no avail. Sprout: This is getting me nowhere. He jumps off him and tries pushing its leg off Tetrax. Water Sprout then kicks the Techadon in the face. Tetrax gets up as it steps back and grabs a light pole, walking towards Water Sprout. Sprout: This is so not easy. Tetrax: Try a Conductoid. Sprout: Speak English! Tetrax: Use Feedback. Water Sprout nods and is engulfed in blue light, transforming. Feedback: Feedback! Yeah! He extends his antennae towards two red Techadons and absorbs all the energy from them. They fall down. Feedback: Is that all? I haven't even broken a sweat! The four remaining Techadons get into battle stance. Feedback attempts to absorb their energy, but fails. Sevenseven: Sdgh rt ioflg! Tetrax: Right. The Techadons will adapt to the previous threat that defeated them. Feedback: Unless I use... He is covered in a blue light, transforming. as Tetrax and Sevenseven maintain a safe distance: ...Giant-Manster! He smashes all the Techadons with his right foot, causing a small crater. Giant-Manster: Take that (steps on the remains of the Techadons), and that (steps on the remains once more) Tetrax: Ben, this is just overkill. Giant-Manster: No, this is totally Ben! He sees a large blue-black ship with red linea arriving from above. Giant-Manster: Is that a ship? Sevenseven: Sghgdfh. Giant-Manster: We have to get on that thing. That ship might be why all these robots are here. In a flash of blue light, he transforms. Spacedactyl: Spacedactyl! He activates his jetpack and carries Tetrax on his back towards the ship, with Sevenseven flying behind Spacedactyl. flying around the ship: I can't find an entrance. (squawks) Tetrax: It must be sensor-activated. We have to break in. Tetrax shoots crystal shards at the ship. A small part of it opens, then patches up. Sevenseven: Sugsg riud eggsvjkur. Tetrax: Of course! Ben, transform into Wreck-It-Devil! Spacedactyl lets go of Tetrax, who falls down. falling: Aaaaaaaaaah! He creates a crystal platform to rise back up to Spacedactyl's level. Spacedactyl: Sorry. The ship lands on a parking lot, destroying a few cars as the other cars consistently beep. Spacedactyl and Sevenseven land on the ground. Tetrax: For the love of Petropia. His platform descends to the ground. Spacedactyl transforms in a flash of blue light. Wreck-It-Devil: Wreck-It-Devil! Ha ha! Break, break, break! He jumps on the ship and rips a small part of the exterior apart, revealing green wires. Wreck-It-Devil: Break, break, break, break! He enters the hole, and sees that it is slowly regenerating. Tetrax and Sevenseven enter without hesitation as the hole regenerates. Wreck-It-Devil reverts back to Ben in a flash of blue light and the three turn around, only to find an army of blaster-wielding DNAliens of different species before them. Ben: (gulps) Oh, man. TO BE CONTINUED! Major Events *Ben, Tetrax, Sevenseven and Azmuth make their first reappearance. *The Highbreed, Malware, the DNAliens and the Techadon robots make their first appearance. *Mr. Gyro makes its first reappearance, and is destroyed. *Ben gains the Ultimatrix, following the shut down of the Hero Watch. *Muck Amuck, Charcoal Man, Water Sprout, Feedback, Giant-Manster, Spacedactyl and Wreck-It-Devil make their first appearances. *Ben's headquarters makes its first appearance. Characters *Ben Tennyson (first reappearance) *Tetrax Shard (first reappearance) *Sevenseven (first reappearance) *Azmuth (first reappearance) Villains *Highbreed (first appearance) **Worzel (first appearance) *Malware (first appearance) *DNAliens (first appearance) *Techadon Robots Aliens Used *Muck Amuck (first appearance) *Charcoal Man (first appearance) *Water Sprout (first appearance) *Feedback (first appearance) *Giant-Manster (first appearance) *Spacedactyl (first appearance) *Wreck-It-Devil (first appearance) Trivia *Muck Amuck is the first alien used in the series. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 23: Hero Generation Category:Pilot Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:Season Premieres